Episode 7999 (27th November 2017)
Plot Chrissie has been on the phone to the police, they've checked the entire reservoir and found nothing. Although relieved, Chrissie still fears her son could be dead. Belle suggests setting up a social media page to help find Lachlan. As they watch what's going on from the vents, Gerry questions if Lachlan still wants to go ahead with his plan. Lachlan is adamant, stating he needs to force Rebecca into revealing the truth about Robert. Charity asks Debbie to accompany her shopping but she has already arranged to meet Tom. Diane warns Bernice needs to tell Dee Dee the truth or she will. Bob tries to make it up for forgetting Brenda's birthday with some sparklers in a cupcake but it doesn't have the desired effect. Kerry advises Bob to do something big. Rebecca wakes up from a nap to find Seb isn't in his Moses basket. At the same time, Lawrence is confused to come across documentation that signs 30% of Home Farm Estate over to Seb. Rebecca panics when she realises neither Chrissie nor Lawrence have Seb and is adamant Robert has taken the baby. Before rushing out to find her son, Rebecca reveals to Chrissie and Lawrence that Robert has been conning them for months. On Lachlan's instruction, Gerry wheels Seb's pram to Keepers Cottage and knocks the door before running off. Robert opens the door to find his son alone in the pram and no one else to be seen. Debbie meets with Tom and tries to talk about what she said at the hospital but Tom kisses her. Rebecca races to Keepers Cottage and bangs on the door. Nicola reveals Robert drove off about ten minutes ago with Seb. Rebecca returns to Home Farm fearing Robert has run off with Seb. She's relieved to see Robert there with the baby. Robert explains how he found Seb alone but Rebecca doesn't believe him. With the baby safely back in Rebecca's arms, the Whites confront Robert about 'Rug Tree Bonds' as Lachlan listens in. Bernice introduces Dee Dee to Nicola. Nicola uses the opportunity to try to persuade Bernice to keep the money. Rebecca wonders why Robert hates her family so much. Chrissie states it's because they're rich and all Robert cares about is money. Robert reminds the Whites he's signed everything over to Seb. Dee Dee is under the impression Bernice owns most of the cottages in the village as well as part-owning the shop although Charity stops Bernice claiming she owns the pub. Bernice begs Charity not to say anything. She asks to hire the Bentley so Charity quotes her double the usual rate to buy her silence. Bob give Brenda a wad of cash, telling her to treat herself to a new outfit. He reveals he's taking her to lunch in the Michelin Star restaurant in Robblesfield tomorrow and has also arranged a Tom Jones tribute act. Robert admits he blamed Rebecca for him and Aaron splitting up and wanted to get his own back but reaffirms everything changed when Seb was born. Robert states all he wants is to be a good father. Shifty Tom becomes agitated when Debbie takes a photo of them. He takes the phone from her and deletes it. Debbie brings up her saying she loves him again. To avoid the subject, Tom kisses her. Bernice gives Dee Dee a tour of the salon. Lydia enjoys a treatment as part of her prize but Kerry is suspicious about the prize draw. Chrissie pushes Robert out, ordering him never to set foot in Home Farm again. She blames him for Lachlan's disappearance and states if Lachlan turns up dead, she'll kill him. Lachlan smirks. Cast Regular cast *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, vents, living room, dining room and loft *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Staircase and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Unknown penthouse suite *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,580,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes